Anata Wa, Watashi Wa No Koi You Are My Love
by AkumaNoShine-TenshiNoShiroi
Summary: The Shaman Fight was postponed for 6 years, and the group split up…..yaoi... be gentle, newbies here! [on hold]
1. Default Chapter

Shiroi: Go Rennie-chan! ^-^  
  
Akuma: -____- Miari is mine!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King!!!! Warning: yaoi, slight OOC since they're now older, and an original character Summary: The Shaman Fight was postponed for 6 years, and the group split up...yaoi Pairings: Yoh/Ren, Horohoro/Ren, Hao/Ren, Anna/Yoh  
  
Anata Wa, Watashi Wa No Koi (You Are My Love)  
  
Chapter One: Reunion  
  
The Shaman Fight was postponed for 6 years, and the group split up...  
  
^^^^^ 6 years later ^^^^^  
  
The group met up at the Pachi Village. Anna and Yoh were now married and had two children, a 6 year-old girl and a 4 year-old boy. Yoh looked pretty much the same, but his bangs were longer and he was 5'9. Anna's blonde hair was now longer, and she had the same solemn look she did when she was 12. Horohoro's hair was longer, falling into his face, though his headband was still there, he had also grown taller and was 3 cm shorter than Yoh. Ryu had not changed at all, he was still as dumb (sorry Ryu fans, but he isn't the brightest!). Faust and Elisa were still in loves, nothing had changed about them, and sadly, Chocolove was the same. He was still as short as he was with his horrible jokes. Everyone was there, except Ren....  
  
According to Jun, he just, disappeared after the Shaman Fight was postponed. He even set Bason free, saying it was time for Bason to rest in peace.. This startled everyone, Tao Ren, setting a ghost free, it was like Santa not coming to Christmas with presents!  
  
Horohoro stuck out his tongue as he spoke, "That brat, probably thought it was fun to make us worried. We still haven't seen him yet! I knew he was stupid!" Horohoro was having a hard time without Ren to fight with, he knew he missed him, Tao Ren.  
  
"He must have his reasons," Yoh replied, thinking out loud, "He was after all, the most reasonable one."  
  
Anna just sat there, glaring at any stranger looking at her way, while feeding Ryou, their son, and watching Sana, their daughter. Anna though showed it in a different way, was also worried about Ren. Ren was their friend after all, no doubt about it. "Maybe-"  
  
"He's right in back of you."  
  
The group turned around to see a person behind behind them. Ren's hair know fell to his waist, no longer up in one long spike. He wore a top similar of Hao's with a second, longer one underneath it with black pants and finger less gloves. His face was set in a smirk, his golden orbs twinkling with newfound mischief. His voice also changed, it became softer and had a brighter tenor to it, making him seem more like a girl than a boy.  
  
Along with Ren was a ghost of a man in flowing white and lavender Chinese robes with icy blue eyes and baby blue hair. He was the Spirit of Ice. Unlike his title, he was very warm and very hyper.  
  
"HI!!! YOU MUST BE REN-SAMA'S FRIENDS!!! I'M KOORI!!!" the spirit greeted enthusiastically, glomping Yoh, making the wife glare at the spirit.  
  
Ren looked at his spirit and sighed, looking ready to bang his head against the nearby wall. His spirit was so childish. Yoh sweatdropped at the death glare sent his way by his wife, trying to pry free from the spirit's grip.  
  
"I'm going alone. I'm not a group with you guys." With that out of the way, Ren left, with a remorseful Koori trailing behind him.  
  
The sudden declaration startled the whole group. It was so unexpected.  
  
Horohoro's POV  
  
Ren is leaving. after 6 years.he's leaving me again... Ren don't do this to me... I missed you. I admit it, I miss fighting with you. After a year, I realized I not only fought with you, but also fell in love with you. Now you are leaving!? Not on my friggin' life! You're not going anywhere. This isn't over until the fat lady sings!!!  
  
^^^^^ with Hao ^^^^^^  
  
Hao's POV  
  
Ren is pretty good at hiding when he wants to. Even me, someone who has the best information and the most, I still couldn't find the Chinese boy with the beautiful golden eyes. He should be here now, he doesn't fool me, he's in love with my other half, but that doesn't mean I can't change that fact. My stupid brother, he didn't even notice such an exotic beauty was within his reach. But I'm not that slow, I'll make that exotic boy mine, whether he wants to or not. As I said before the Shaman Fight, Ren, you WILL be mine. No matter how long it takes, you deserve someone better than him, you deserve me. I'm the best, and that's what you deserve.  
  
I see you, walking out of a small shop with my stupid twin and his lackeys. Something caught my eye, ah, I see you also have a Super Spirit, the Spirit of Ice. Yet your spiritual power has increased to rival mine, you have also learned how to control the elements. I was right, there is a lot of potential in you.  
  
"Hao, I know you're there, I can sense you. What do you want?" Ren's still voice rung through the silence. I couldn't help but chuckle at his bluntness, never say Tao Ren is tactful.  
  
"I came to claim what is mine, you." With that I put my Ren to sleep, I said his power rivaled mine, but it was still weaker than mine. He is still no match for me. I am still in control.  
  
I glance down at the beauty laying peacefully in sleep, to smile at the sight. Ren's hair spread all over my arms, sakura pink lips slightly open, golden orbs hidden beneath pale eyelids. This was mine.  
  
I then walked back to my campsite with my followers there. Ren was still asleep once I got there, still looking innocent. The three girl sluts came up to me, giggling at Ren. They were not getting MY Ren.  
  
"Hao-sama, who's this cute new guy you have in your arms, his he free?" The orange haired squeaked. They are useless to me, I don't bother to remember their names. They're just pieces, pieces in my big game to control the world.  
  
"Mari like him." (Is that the blonde girl's name???) the blonde stated, "May Mari have him, Hao-sama. It is very boring without a toy to play with.  
  
I was about ready to fry her to a crisp. How dare she think Ren was just a toy! He is mine, and will stay mine. The ice wielder of Yoh's group won't stop me, the green head who went to X-LAWS won't stop me, and most of all, my sniveling little brother won't stop me.  
  
"Hao-sama, isn't he one of the people with Yoh-sama? What is he doing here?" 'Not to mention why he is in your arms,' the blue locked one added mentally, 'You are mine, Hao-sama.'  
  
I glared at the foolish girl who dared to think that I was hers. I was no ones.  
  
"He will be a new member of ours." I reply as if we were discussing the weather.  
  
The stupid blue ditz frowned and left in a huff. Serves her right.  
  
"Hao-sama? May Mari have him?" the blonde questions again. My head hurts, I almost forgot about them.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Shiroi: A possessive Hao! Tee-hee! I love Hao! *grabs Hao along with Ren and hugs them*  
  
Akuma: O.o . o.O I actually wrote that! Gahhhh! *looks ready to faint*  
  
Shiroi: I love Aku-chan for this! We need 4 reviews before we post up the next chapter, also because if we don't have them by June 7th, we will take it down, you know the drill, we don't want to waste space. See-ya!!  
  
Hao: *pulls Ren into a long kiss*  
  
Ren: *struggles* ..*blush*  
  
Shiroi: I can die happy now! *dies* 


	2. sorry

Sorry, but we got a new computer, and everything was erased, all stories are now canceled.  
  
~akuma 


End file.
